


The Guide to the World

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Earth, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, survival guide, travel guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came for us from the blackest depths of our universe. They came to destroy us. To destroy our lives, our culture and our creations. The invaders were defeated, but they brought us to our knees in the process. The fall of mankind came with brute force. Only with knowledge can we stop the further disintegration of our societies. This is where this text comes in. Learn about the Earth after the invasion and find out more about how this new, post apocalyptic world works. Welcome to the future. We hope you'll survive more than some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide to the World

“Knowledge is power, guard it well." ,- Source of unknown providence, recovered from the abandoned city of Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, UK. Circa 2000 - 2005 CE

Welcome to Earth. This might sound obvious, but, since the invasion, so much has been lost and so much has been taken from us, never to be rediscovered. Amongst these, most of the history of our own planet. You see, one of these things is education. Outside of the Bastions, education is a myth, with only survival skills taught and passed down from parent to child. Inside the Bastions, however, education is the norm. Languages, science, art history and mathematics all flourish to some degree. But of those protected within the walls of civilisation, only those who go outside have the knowledge needed to survive in the wilds of Earth.

This is why I wrote this book. The Guide to the World intends to bridge these gaps and tell the story of how the urban jungles became wild again. It will tell you many stories, myths and legends about some of the darkest times in recorded human history like I-Day, The Big One, The Night of the Twin Suns, The Dominus Nox, and Boneyard. Most importantly, it will tell you how mankind found out the hard way that not all life in the cosmos wants to be friends with us.

This is an account of the Fall of Mankind.

Richard Clarke,  
The Wandering Scholar,   
Bastion North,  
22nd July 2123 CE

Note - For completeness, all dates are given in CE and BCE, instead of AD and BC. They are the same dates and are used as this is a strictly secular work. With matters of this importance, only an unbiased and nonreligious viewpoint will suffice. Many religious figures proclaimed that I-Day was the end of the world. As you will see, it most certainly was not that at all. Nothing could be further from the truth.


End file.
